Formation of the Night World
The Formation of the Night World is an event that signified the "unity" of the Night People under a civilized, structural society. Event The witch people of the tribe of Maya and Hellewise could summon animals from the forest and influence changes in the weather. In this tribe lived the twin daughters of Hecate Witch-Queen – Maya and Hellewise Hearth-Woman. The sisters were stunningly beautiful but as different as night and day. The tribe knew Maya was doing experiments in the forest to find the spell for immortality. Nobody however believed she would harm the tribe. Maya was underestimated though because she did find the spell and to do it she had to steal four babies from the tribe and drink their blood. Maya disappeared after stealing the babies. The tribe found the bled-out bodies of the babies. It was then that Hellewise vowed to punish her sister for what she had done. Maya reappeared one night and visited Theorn, a boy from her tribe. Maya told him that she loved him and wanted to make him immortal like her. Without warning she bit into his throat. She then proceeded to exchange blood with him. A vampire now and afraid of what he had become, Theorn ran away from the tribe. Confused and desperate to satisfy the burning hunger he felt, Theorn pounced on the first human he found, a little girl from a nearby village. Sick with having done that Theorn succumbed to the village hunters who jabbed him with spears. They realized no matter how many times he was speared this creature would not die. The fearful village people locked Theorn up until the shaman of the village could assess him. Late that night Hana of the Three Rivers, a girl from the village, took pity on Theorn and went to release him before the village hunters could kill him. Moved by the guilt she saw in his eyes, Hana told Theorn to escape before the village hunters came to check up on him. But before he could escape the village hunters captured Theorn. The hunters attacked Theorn repeatedly with their spears. In a quick rage Theorn lashed out at everybody trying to hurt him. From one throat to another Theorn attacked them all. In a daze he looked down at his latest victim. Hana, the girl who had tried to save him, was lying limp in his arms. In his mind Theorn could hear her shock as well as her forgiveness. He laid Hana to rest and ran to find some salvation. Theorn approached Hellewise and asked her to put him to sleep until Hana was reborn. Thousands of years passed whilst Theorn slept. During this time there was an epic duel between Maya and Hellewise where Hellewise drove Maya and her growing tribe of vampires out of the village. When Theorn woke up he became Thierry Descouedres. Thierry saw that a new civilization was in order. Night People now existed but over time they were forced to hide their existence among the predominately human world. Notable Participants *Hellewise Hearth-Woman † *Maya Hearth-Woman † *Vampires *Witches *Shapeshifters *Werewolves Trivia *It is implied in Soulmate that the Night World was formed shortly after humans rose to power, around the time when civilization started to appear such as ancient Greece and Egypt. Category:Events